Zły Pepe Część 2
Inator rodzielający trafia również w Pepe, przez co jest ich dwóch. Zły dziobak porywa Fineasza i Ferba, dlatego dobry Pepe musi ich uratować. Zły Monogram chce przeszkodzić dobremu Pepe, a uwięzieni Major Monogram i Dundersztyc chcą uciec z pułapki by pomóc dobremu Pepe. Bohaterowie *Zły Pepe *Dobry Pepe *Zły Monogram *Dobry Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Norm *Fretka Flynn *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher Scenariusz Narrator: W poprzednim odcinku (Fragment 1) Dundersztyc: A zatem oto Z-dobrego-na-złe-przemieniator! (Fragment 2) Pepe (wciska w fotel i strasznie niski głos mówi): Ty przeciągnąłeś mnie na złą stronę i teraz jestem władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Dlatego ty będziesz moim pomocnikiem. (Fragment 3) Pepe: Widzisz, przeszedłem na złą stronę i jestem władcą Okręgu Trzech Stanów. (Fragment 4) (Trafia w niego promień ten maszyny i pojawia się dwóch identycznych Monogramów) Monogram 2: Ty jesteś dobry, a ja... (sięga po małą maszynę i strzela w Monograma 2, a on jest związany) ... zły! (Fragment 5) Fineasz (trzyma telefon): Pomocy! Narrator: Zły Pepe Część 2 Fineasz: Pepe, ratuj! Pepe: Krrr... (W szklanym pomieszczeniu) Dundersztyc: Kurcze, otwórz tę szybę, aby promień wyleciał. Zły Monogram: Dobrze. (Monogram otwiera szybę i laser wylatuje) (W dziurze) (Laser strafia w Pepe i jest ich dwóch) Fineasz: Jest ich dwóch? (Pepe pokazuje, że jest dobry a tamten drugi zły) Pepe, na dole jest kij stzrelający promieniami, aby uwolnić Ferba i mnie. (Pepe bierze ten kij i strzela w Ferba, któy jest w bańce) Ferb: O, dzięki Pepe. (Pepe bierze Fineasza, Ferba i siebie na górę) Fineasz: Dzięki, że nas uratowałeś. Musimy jeszcze tego złego dziobaka pokonać. (Zły Pepe gwiźdze i pojawiają się roboty) O oł. Roboty. Roboty: Musimy zabrać kijek. (Robot bierze kijek, którym wyciąga Pepe na górę i wyciąga fotel Andorid) Zły Pepe: Myśleliście, że Wam się uda mnie pokonać. Ha! Ale skoro jest dobry Pepe, to zabiorę Ci to co ty tak kochasz. Twoich właścicieli. Roboty brać ich. (Roboty porywają chłopców) Fineasz: Co chcesz z nami zrobić? Zły Pepe: Nic takiego. Po prostu chcę Was zamknąć w celi ciemności. Zabierzcie ich tam. A ja tego dziobaka pokonam. (Roboty ich zabierają) Fineasz: Pepe, uratuj nas. Zły Pepe: No dobrze. Zaczynamy naszą walkę. (Piosenka Dziobakowa walka) Jazda! Za chwilę zaczną swą walkę Między złym dziobakiem, a dobrym To będzie czad Tak, tak! To jest właśnie dziobakowa walka (Dziobak walka, dziobak walka) Między dziobakowa walka Stekowiec kontra stekowiec To jest dziobakowa walka (Dziobak walka, dziobak walka) Kto tu kogo powstrzyma? Czy ten dobry czy ten zły? Ale to nieważne, bo to: Dziobakowa walka! (Dziobak walka, dziobak walka) Dziobakowa walka! Tak! To jest właśnie dziobakowa walka! (Koniec piosenki Dziobakowa walka) (Zły Pepe kopie dziobaka, dobry Pepe trzyma się skał) Zły Pepe: Myślałeś, że uda ci się mnie pokonać? Ha! To jest przecież błąd. Ja wychodzę, idę do Dunderstyca i Monograma. A ja pójdę do Spółki Zło, ponieważ tam są te dwa śmigłowce. Na razie i życzę, żebyś padnął. (Zły Pepe wychodzi) (W szklanym pomieszczeniu) Zły Pepe: No, dzień... Co tu się stało? Czemu jest dwóch Monogramów i dlaczego się chowa pod stołem? Wiem, że któryś Was jest dobry, a jeden zły. Tylko który? Doktorku, ty mów. Dundersztyc: Ten koleś, który jest ze mną związany jest zły, a ten dobry chowa się pod stołem. Zły Pepe: Dobrze. (Pepe rozwiązuje Monograma, a on go kopie) Krrr.... (Siada na fotel) Oszukałeś mnie! Ej, bierz ich! Dundersztyc: Dzięki, że mnie rozwiązałeś. Mam pomysł. (Dunder mówi Majorowi plan) Major Monogram: Ok. (Major kopie złego, a Dunder bierze maszynę i wiąze Pepe i Monograma) Zły Pepe: O, wy! Jeszcze się z skąd wydostanę. (W dziurze) Major Monogram: Agencie P! Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Pepe: Krrr... Dundersztyc: O, tutaj jest. (Major i Dun wyciągają Pepe ze skał) Ej, gdzie są twoi właściciele? (Pepe pokazuje, że zły Pepe ich porwał i zabrał do celi ciemności) Nie łapię. Major Monogram: Chodzi oto, że zły Pepe ich porwał i zamknął w celi ciemności. Dundersztyc: Ale przecież zawiązałeś go na fotelu. Major Monogram: Ale roboty ich wzięli. Dundersztyc: A nie mogłeś od razu? No to gdzie jest wyjście ewakuacyjne? (Pepe pokazuje, że w tamtym kierunku) O, to świetnie. (Dun, Major i Pepe wychodzą) (W szklanym pomieszczeniu) Zły Monogram: To wsystko twoja wina! Zły Pepe: Moja niby? Przecież to ty mogłeś ich znów zawiązać. Zły Monogram: Ale ty mówiłeś, że ten, który chowa się pod stołem to jest dobry. Zły Pepe: To czemu nie mówiłeś? Zły Monogram: Bo nie pytałeś. Zły Pepe: Pytałem. Musimy się z stąd wydostać. O, już wiem zawołam roboty. Zły Monogram: Ale przecież są pokonani, a dwóch poszło zamknąć chłopców do celi ciemności. Zły Pepe: No tak. Wiem! Wydostaniemy się moim kijkiem. Zły Monogram: Jest tam, a nie bliżej nas. Zły Pepe: Przestań już! (Obaj skaczą do kijka, w końcu Pepe ma kijek i uwalnia siebie i Majora) Tak! Udało nam się! Teraz idę do Spółki Zło, aby.... Zły Monogram: A co ze mną? Zły Pepe: Pójdziesz ze mną. No, bo na pewno oni również też tam będą. (Pepe i Monogram znikają) W Spółce Zło Major Monogram: Ej, no po co tu jesteśmy? Dundersztyc: Ponieważ wyszukam w moim Osobo-Wyszukatorze gdzie jest ta cela ciemności. (W Spółce Zło pojawia się Pepe z Monogramem) O oł. Znowu oni. Zły Pepe: Znowu się spotykamy. Wiedziałem, że wy tu będziecie Major Monogram: Ja się zajmę z złym Monogramem, a Agent P z złym dziobakiem. Dundersztyc: A ja się zajmę... Zły Monogram, Major Monogram i zły Pepe: No przecież już wiemy. Dundersztyc: Skąd? Zły Pepe: Słyszeliśmy. Major Monogram: A nam mówiłeś. Dundersztyc: Dobra. No to wy już walcie, a ja tu sobie ich poszukam. (Pepe kopie złego i się przewraca) Zły Pepe: Ej, no! Padłem z fotela i nie mogłem mówić. Dundersztyc: No to walcz bez fotela. Zły Pepe: Świetny pomysł. (Między czasie roboty kładą ich do celi ciemności) Fineasz: Auł! Ej, nie tak nachalnie. Ferb, rzeczywiście to jest cela ciemności. Ferb, musimy przynajmniej zapalić światło. Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Wejdziemy przez wentylację, potem zapalimy światło i znów tu wejdziemy, żeby nas uwolnił Pepe. (Ferb pokazuje kciuka) Ferb, bratku podnieść mnie. (W Spółce Zło Pepe z złym Pepe walczą, a Major z złym Majorem walczy) Dundersztyc: Ej, a może chcecie zamówić frytki? Major Monogram: (Podczas walki) Nie chcemy frytek, tylko ich poprostu poszukaj. Dundersztyc: Dobrze, dobrze. O! Już mam. Cela ciemności znajduje się.... w O.B.F.S.? Dlaczego akurat tam? Zły Monogram: (Podczas walki) No, bo zły Pepe zgasił tam światło i już. Dundersztyc: Aaa! (Dun bierze kij, znika z Monogramem i Pepe, ale kijek tam zostawia) Zły Monogram: Ej, gdzie oni poszli? Zły Pepe: (Siada na fotel) Na pewno do O.B.F.S.-u. Mam podły plan! Ty idziesz ich złapać, aby nie uwolnili chłopców, a ja włączę te wiatraki. Buhahahaha! (W celi ciemności) Fineasz: Tak! Udało się zaświecić światło. To teraz wracamy, by Pepe nas uratował. Ferb: Głupi plan. Fineasz: No wiem, no wiem. (Wchodzą do celi) Wszystko poszło po naszej myśli. (U Dundersztyca, Monograma i Pepe) Dundersztyc: (Biegnie) Ach, ach. Ile jeszcze? Jestem wykipowany. Major Monogram: To już. (Przed O.B.F.S. biegnie zły Monogram) Zły Monogram: I po raz trzeci się spotykamy. Dundersztyc: O, kurde. Znowu on. (Dun i Major walczą z złym Monogramem) Major Monogram: Agencie P idź uwolnić właścicieli! (Pepe salutuje) Pepe: Krr.... Fineasz: Tu Pepe, tu jesteśmy! Zastanawiasz się czemu tu jasno? Ponieważ... (Pepe otwiera klatkę) A, nie muszę ci tłumaczyć. (Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe uciekają z O.B.F.S.-u) Szybko! Biegnijcie z nami! (Dun i Major kopią złego i uciekają) Zły Monogram: To jeszcze nie koniec! (Ekran się ściemnia) (Przed Ratuszem) Fineasz: Przegrałeś Pepe, bo mamy przewagę liczebną! Zły Pepe: Czyżby? Pepe: Krr.... (Zły Pepe związe Dundersztyca, Monograma, Fineasza, Ferba i Pepe do kolumny) Zły Pepe: I kto tu przegrywa? (Nagle pojawia się zły Monogram) Zły Pepe: Zniszczyć ich! Zły Monogram: Z wielką przyjemnością. Zły Pepe: A ja za to użyję wiatraków i zmiejszę ziemię. Fineasz: Pepe nie rób tego! Zły Pepe: Zrobię! Patrz na to! (Dzięki wiatrakom, Danville się odrywa, a Pepe wciska przycisk, a promień maszyny zmniejszającej planety strzela w Ziemię, a ona powoli się kurczy) Fineasz: Czyli to już nasz koniec? Ferb: Fineasz damy radę, pokonamy go! Fineasz: Jak? Ferb: (Pokazuje mały pistolet) Tada! Wysysator cechowy! Zbudowałem go gdy my byliśmy w celi. (Ferb strzela w złego Monograma i Pepe, a oni znikają) Dundersztyc: Wygraliśmy! Monogram: Jeszcze nie, a liny, wiatraki? (Pepe gryzie linę i wszyscy są uwolnieni) Fineasz: Ferb, musimy szybko wyłączyć tą maszynę! (Fineasz i Ferb bezskutecznie próbują wyłączyć maszynę) Dundersztyc: Może trzeba ją rozwalić? (Rozwala maszynę, a Ziemia coraz szybciej się kurczy) A jednak nie. Monogram: Musimy szybko coś wymyślić, bo wszyscy zginą. Fineasz: A może wcale nie musimy nic robić tylko cofnąć się do początku. Dundersztyc: Jak do początku? Jakiego? Fineasz: Gdybyśmy mieli coś, żeby czas zaczął się cofać do samego początku. Dundersztyc: Ej, zaraz! Mam takie coś! (Dundersztyc przynosi Wszystko-Przyśpieszato-Inator) Dundersztyc: Oto Wszystko-Przyśpieszato-Inator! Fineasz: Ale on przyśpiesza czas. Dundersztyc: Właśnie, że nie. Pepe Panie Dziobaku zniszcz ten Inator. Fineasz: Doktorku, co ty robisz? (Pepe niszczy Inator, a czas cofa się do początku) Fineasz: Zsibor yt oc, Ukrotkod? (Coraz bardziej się cofa) Dundersztyc: No uwonz. Edruk, o. (Czas cofa się do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: A więc zaczynamy! (Dundersztyc wciska przycisk, a na ekranie pokazuje się Norm) Norm? Myślałem, że będzie Z-dobrego-na-złe-przemieniator. Takie miałem wyczucie, że wylosuję właśnie ten Inator i Pepe Pan Dziobak będzie zły. (Na lotnisku na Florydzie) (Linda wychodzi z toalety) Linda: No to wracamy do domu. Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe nagle przychodzi) O, tutaj jest! Wracamy do domu. (Fineasz go podnosi, a Pepe się uśmiecha) KONIEC Piosenki *Dziobakowa walka